warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Attack Speed
Attack Speed is the rate of a melee weapon's strikes. It is derived from three attributes: #The attack animation for the given weapon class #The weapon's listed attack speed modifier #Increases to attack speed from mods Mechanics Each general weapon type follows a standard attack animation which controls baseline striking speed. The polearm type has a slower standard attack animation than the sword type, for example. Specific weapons (such as the of the sword type) each have their own base attack speed modifier which alters the rate of the attack animation. An attack speed of 1.0 runs its attacks at default speed. An attack speed of 1.2 executes 20% faster, while a speed of 0.8 runs 20% slower. Attack speed is then further increased (or decreased) by attack speed mods and ability buffs, giving us the following basic equation: standard attack animation base attack speed (100% + bonus attack speed)}} Note that certain effects can further change attack speed in special ways. The mod, for example, multiplies the total attack speed value rather than adding to attack speed from mods. Recall that attack animations vary between weapon types. Despite the (Hammer) and (Dagger) both having listed speeds of 0.8, the Karyst's actual speed is faster than the Fragor's due to daggers having a faster attack animation. Faster attack speeds enhance a melee weapon's overall damage potential and utility by: *producing more strikes *quickening the melee Combo Counter and its damage multiplier *giving more chances for Status Effect procs *hastening stance attacks which knock back or disable the target Changes in attack speed apply to finishers, as well as the animation of charge attacks but not the actual charge time. However, weapons with ranged charge mechanics such as the and are affected, with faster speeds allowing for faster charge times. Attack Speed Mods The following Mods affect Attack Speed positively, increasing a Melee Weapon's rate of attack: BerserkerModU145.png|link=Berserker Furor.png|link=Furor|(Arch-melee only) FuryModU145.png|link=Fury GladiatorViceMod.png|link=Gladiator Vice PrimedFury.png|link=Primed Fury QuickeningModU145.png|link=Quickening - Charged= AmalgamOrganShatterMod.png|link=Amalgam Organ Shatter SwiftMomentumMod.png|link=Swift Momentum }} The following Mods affect Attack Speed negatively, reducing rate of attack: SpoiledStrikeModU145.png|link=Spoiled Strike Attack Speed Powers The following powers affect Attack Speed positively, increasing a Melee Weapon's rate of attack: - Harrow= - Valkyr= - Volt= - Wisp= - }} Maximum Possible Attack Speed Note that all attack speed bonus is additive unless otherwise stated. This list does not take into account Riven Mods. * +5% from the 's Brokk skin * +10% from 's Swordsmanship passive * +15% from 's proc bonus * +40% from (multiplicative) * +40% from * +30% from * +55% from * +75% from (multiplicative) * + % from 's ** Maximized via +399% Strength, +80% Strength from 's Provoke augmented with (additive), and 2.485x Strength multiplier from ' **To achieve this, must first cast with in Day form, then ' cast onto . * + % from 's ** Maximized via +409% Strength, +80% Strength from 's Provoke augmented with (additive), and from 2.485x Strength multiplier from ' This amounts to a maximum possible bonus of: *' x' ( %) for the average Warframe *' x' ( %) for the Fragor (with any Warframe except equipped) *' x' ( %) for *' x' ( %) for the Lesion (with any Warframe except equipped) Other Attack Speed Modifiers *The Status Effect slows down a unit's movement speed and Attack Speed. See Also *Fire Rate, the equivalent game mechanic for ranged weapons. es:Velocidad de ataque Category:Mechanics